


Bad Movies & Late Nights

by Tiggyloo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: Future, steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Love, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggyloo/pseuds/Tiggyloo
Summary: Connie gets tired of watching this absolutely terrible movie and decides to do something a bit more interesting.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	Bad Movies & Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I heavily debated with myself on if I actually wanted to post this because it's extremely self-indulgent and honestly kind of embarrassing. But uh, ultimately I decided to just post it. Might as well.  
> Hope you like it

Steven had invited Connie over for the weekend since she finally had some free time. They'd talked for a while, played some games, etcetera, etcetera, and now it was rather late in the evening. The two were up in Steven's room with the lights off, watching some random movie Connie pulled out of Steven's collection. He didn't remember where or when he got this one, or if he'd ever even watched it. Connie had definitely never heard of it.

They certainly weren't very impressed with what they'd seen so far. 

Connie groaned from beside Steven on the bed. She was on her stomach while Steven was resting against the pillows and Connie moved her leg to gently hit Steven on the head. 

"This movie sucks," she said, looking back at him. He shrugged. 

"I told you we should have looked up reviews first," he responded, pushing her foot away. 

Connie snorted and got up so that she could properly sit next to Steven. She then huffed and crossed her arms. "The writing in this is so.. awkward," she started. "It's just so _unnatural_ , you know? And everything is so obvious! The whole story is spelled out for you within the first twenty minutes. There's no mystery to it. Nothing _surprises_ you. And what are those _costumes?_ " 

Steven laughed and put his arms behind his head. "Wow, you have a lot to say about this. We can just switch to a different movie if you want." 

Connie let out a _long_ sigh. "I mean, we might as well finish it at this point. It's probably almost over anyway." 

"I guess so. But, I'm really not sure I can put up with much more of this," Steven said, rolling his eyes. "I think I'm going to get rid of this one. Ronaldo might like it." 

Connie chuckled and their attention went back to the movie. 

Maybe thirty minutes went by before Connie made another disapproving sound. 

"It's really hard to tell where this is in terms of conclusions," she stated. She muttered something and leaned against Steven. "It feels like it's trying to end? But it's like the writers couldn't figure it out. There's been at least seven places where it could have wrapped everything up but then something unnecessary happens and it just keeps going." 

"I wonder if these people ever made another movie? If so, I bet it'd be even worse than this," Steven said before taking out his phone. "I'm actually going to look that up." 

Connie watched the movie drag on as Steven searched around. Eventually he hummed and put his phone back in his pocket. 

"Nothing?" Connie asked. 

"Nothing," came the answer. "I found out the production company went out of business, though. I guess they didn't make any more movies because of that." 

Connie snickered and leaned against Steven a bit more. 

"I don't think I can survive the rest of this. We should do something else." 

"Like what?" Steven asked, and Connie seemed to think for a moment before a smirk appeared on her lips. 

Oh, he didn't like that. That look was never good. 

"I think we should..." 

She turned and rested her head in one hand while the other played with the bottom hem of Steven's t-shirt. Steven already felt the blush on his face. 

"I think we should stop watching the movie," Connie said as she slipped her hand under Steven's shirt. He recoiled as her fingers touched his stomach. 

"Your hand's cold!" he squeaked and Connie stifled a laugh, but she kept her hand where it was. Steven scowled at her, which of course only made her laugh more. Then she lifted herself up and leaned over him--not by much, but enough to make his face turn more red. 

He really hated when she got like this. She enjoyed teasing him a lot, because it was always easy to get him all embarrassed, much to his dismay. 

Connie's hand had moved over to Steven's gem, subsequently pushing his shirt up, which brought his attention back and he rustled his hair, still avoiding Connie's gaze. 

"Aw, you never play along," Connie said with a pout. "You're just too shy...It's cute, though." 

Steven turned to her, just to stick his tongue out at her. She laughed in response before moving again. 

She was sitting between Steven's legs now, both hands on his stomach, encircling his gem. She leaned a little closer to him, and her hands slid upwards by a few inches. 

"H-hey, knock it off!" Steven said while trying to hold back his laughing, and gently pushed Connie back. "You know I'm ticklish." 

Connie let out an amused sigh and took her hands away. "Alright, fine. I'll put them somewhere else." 

And now they were planted on the wall on either side of his head. Steven's eyes widened just a bit when she did this, which she seemed to find funny. Then she moved in close. Steven felt her arms now resting on his shoulders and saw her face just a few inches from his own. 

"Still not gunna play along?" Connie asked, her voice quieter than before. 

"Um...what exactly am I playing along to?" 

"You know what." 

Connie slowly slid her arms back so that her hands were on Steven's shoulders and she hooked a thumb under the edge of his jacket before pulling it down a few inches. Steven awkwardly cleared his throat and Connie moved away. 

"Is...this too much?" she asked. "You know you can tell me to stop." 

"Oh! Uh-no, no, it's okay," Steven stammered. "You're fine. Um. If it...does get to be a bit much I'll tell you, okay?" 

Connie contemplated that for a few seconds then gave a nod. He did sound kind of unsure still, but he _would_ tell her to stop if he had to. She did know that. 

So she continued, leaning back in to leave a soft kiss where she'd exposed Steven's neck. He made a quiet noise of embarrassment and Connie smiled against him. He really was so adorably shy with her. 

She sat up and her hands were back under his shirt. She noticed him nervously curl his fingers around the bed sheet. 

"...You're sure this is okay?" 

"It's okay." 

"...Alright." 

She came in to gingerly kiss his cheek. Then she felt hands on her waist and she lifted her head to see Steven looking away with a sheepish expression as he held her. Connie giggled softly and kissed his cheek again, which he returned before she moved too far away. 

She gave him a sweet smile and for a time just laid against him with her arms around his back. She looked so tiny with his arms wrapped around her. 

A little while later Steven realized the movie had finally ended and the TV was sitting on a blue "stop" screen, the light emanating from it washing over the room. How long had they stayed up watching this thing? He sat up a little to look at his clock; displayed on the screen was "11:32 PM". 

"Oh, geez, it's kinda late," he said, laying back down as Connie mumbled something into his chest. "We should maybe get ready for bed," Steven added as Connie looked up at him. It was _just_ bright enough to allow him to see a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"Oh boy, now what?" 

Connie lifted herself up and brought her face close to Steven's. "There's no reason why we can't stay up a little longer, right?" she asked in a soft voice. "There's nothing to do tomorrow." 

"Oh, I-I...guess that's true." 

"Mhmm," Connie hummed before she closed the small gap between them. Her lips were warm and soft, but were only present for a few short seconds. Steven felt her breath as she looked at him from just a few inches away. 

"Is this okay?" she asked in an almost whisper. "I'm not...making you uncomfortable or anything, am I?" 

"It's fine. If it's not, I'll tell you." 

"You sound nervous." 

"Oh...sorry...it's just that I'm kind of still getting used to this kinda thing," Steven explained. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her a little closer. "You can keep going. I mean, how _else_ will I get used to it, right?" 

Connie sighed a very quiet acknowledgement and Steven closed his eyes as she kissed him again. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair and her small frame pressed against him as she deepened the kiss. It was slight and lasted only for a moment before she broke it again. 

He noticed her eyes glance at the doorway. 

"It's okay, the Gems won't come up," he told her. "Not without saying something first." 

Connie nodded and played with Steven's hair. She had a look of consideration on her face. Something had crossed her mind, it seemed. At least, that was Steven's guess. 

She finally came to a decision and gave him yet another kiss. However, this time it was a little different. 

Steven felt the blush creeping back as Connie's mouth opened slightly. After a moment he followed along, which prompted Connie to push against him. Immediately the blush took over as he felt something _very_ unexpected. 

Connie's tongue had entered his open mouth, which was a sensation he was _definitely_ not prepared for. His hands pulled at her shirt as she explored, and the blush on his face only got brighter when her tongue pushed against his own. 

At this point he was almost over the initial surprise of the situation, though, and his curiosity took over, so he began to move with her, and he felt her gently pull his hair in response. She made a low, quiet sound that caused a rush of heat to creep up Steven's body. 

He couldn't hold out for much longer after that. He made a noise and pushed against Connie's sides and a moment later she was sitting up with a gasp. 

Steven stared at her, eyes wide, as they both caught their breath. After several deep inhales Connie looked down at the boy beneath her. She then cleared her throat and decided that the wall was a much more interesting thing to look at as she wiped an embarrassing amount of spit away from her mouth. 

"Um...s-sorry, I, uh, don't...don't know where that came from," she mumbled, looking anywhere but at Steven. 

"Uh..." was all Steven managed to respond with. He was a bit dazed after that whole thing, and words were... _very_ hard right now. 

Connie glanced down at him to see that he was still blankly staring at her. That made her feel self conscious and she groaned quietly and hid her face behind her hands. 

"Ahhh I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she mumbled. She uncovered her face a few seconds later when she felt Steven sitting up. She was about to apologise again, but didn't quite get the chance before he put his arms around her and pulled her in. 

One hand was placed firmly between her shoulders while the other one weaved into her hair and pressed against her head, bringing her close. 

Connie instinctively followed suit, wrapping her arms around him, holding him tight. Their kiss was long and deep and passionate and messy as their tongues passed over each other once again. 

They held that kiss for as long as possible, but eventually it had to be released. They were both gasping again, gazing at each other in the faint blue light from the TV. 

Then Steven laughed and said, "Yeah, that _is_ weird," before he wiped his mouth off. Connie puffed up her cheeks and pushed Steven back down onto the mattress. 

"Shut up!" she huffed, a blush completely covering her face. Steven burst into giggles and Connie shoved a pillow over his head. 

"Okay, okay, I'll stop, I'll stop!" came Steven's muffled cry as he fought the pillow off. He was still stifling his laughs when Connie removed the pillow and she smacked him with it before putting it down. 

"Um, you got something..." Steven said, tapping his chin. "There." 

Connie blinked, then quickly cleaned herself off before groaning and flopping down beside Steven. "What time is it." 

"About midnight." 

"...We should sleep." 

"Probably." 

Twenty minutes later they were both back in Steven's bed. It was totally dark now as they rested in each other's arms, nice and warm under the blankets. Connie stretched and nuzzled against Steven's neck. 

"...Hey, Steven?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Um..." 

Steven felt her face heat up against his skin. 

"Can we...do that again?" 

"...Yeah."


End file.
